Puppy Instincts
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: Sesshomaru gets turned into a puppy what is the worst that could go wrong? Kagome finds him and takes him back to her time ... what else could go wrong? Read inside for more. Please Read and Review
1. Oh Shit

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_Story for n.-chan.n.n._

_Puppy Instincts_

_Chapter One – Oh Shit_

To say Sesshomaru was annoyed was an understatement. From the moment he woke up, every single dog or canine-related animal continued to follow him around. To further his irritancy, he had the audience of his imp servant, his dragon-steed and his human charge to witness this turn of events. He wasted no time in stopping off at the castle to more or less drop them off, all the while planning on what to ask Bokusen'on on what in hell's name was happening to him. That way, if he was in some sort of danger, the trio he was responsible for was out of trouble. Though, he thought to himself, he didn't care too badly about Jaken, though Rin felt something like love toward the toad, and he was a great stress-reliever.

Taking his leave, Sesshomaru raced off quickly, so fast that any passerby wouldn't have been able to tell it was a person. Yes, they would've been able to tell that it was an aura, but that wouldn't do them a bit of good. He had to figure out why herds of dogs were following him around, and he would settle for nothing less than his fastest speed.

The trip to Bokusen'on would've taken a human two days. For Sesshomaru, it was only half a days trip, for he was a powerful Daiyoukai. That's what made this situation all the more infuriating. The canines that trailed after him were of little power, and they served as nothing more than an annoyance. They followed him as if they were lost little puppies with nowhere else to go.

Sesshomaru smirked slightly, for he recalled what it was like to be young, to be a puppy. That being said, he had never once followed his parents around like this, aside from a few instances with his father. Mentally, he pushed those thoughts from his mind. It would do no good to think of anything other than the present right then. He didn't want to be that young again, a puppy, for he would protect himself without his father.

He wasn't too far from the Bokusen'on, and Sesshomaru knew it wouldn't be long before he could finally figure out why groups of small canines were trailing him around. Out of nowhere, one of the stragglers of puppies launched themselves at his sleeve, hanging on the material with his fangs. It was made all the more annoying, for it was the sleeve that had no arm. The taiyoukai prince lightly pulled the pup off of his sleeve, for he didn't want to cause it bodily harm. He pulled it up to eye-level, and he couldn't help the way his eyes softened when he looked at it. He wouldn't kill it, but he could entertain himself with the idea of this little thing becoming something powerful one day.

Sesshomaru neared the forest where Bokusen'on resided, thankful that the dogs stopped following him. However, he should've known better than to rejoice so soon. More canines continued to follow him, and the one that persisted was a dog that was about his own size while he was in his humanoid form. He knew this was going to be one of those nuisance dogs that he was going to be forced to kill, but he took brief comfort in the fact that it wasn't a small pup. He hated admitting it, but he would never kill something that fragile.

The taiyoukai prince wasted no time in his attack. Sesshomaru spun on the tips of his feet, releasing his acid whip all the while. He twirled in a fast circle as the dog lunged at him, catching the acid whip around the nuisance of a canine's throat. This was going to be a painful death he knew, hence he released more poison into the whip. The dog's breathing would stop, but not fast enough to where it was spared the feeling of the liquefying of its own innards. This brought a small smile on Sesshomaru's face, for he knew this would be an example to anything that thought could cross him and get away with it.

In his mind, this was a way to have a bit of fun before the serious nature of the situation kicked in. Sesshomaru was about ten kilometers away from Bokusen'on, thank the gods, for the canines behind him kept multiplying, breeding like rabbits. He had about twenty-six puppies on his heels, trailing behind him. He supposed that was a good thing, for he had the upper-hand.

The taiyoukai stopped in front of the ancient bonsai tree, catching in its wooden features that it was surprised to see not only him, but the army of puppies and their mothers behind him. Sesshomaru felt one of the dogs run into his calves and he resisted the urge to throw it a dirty look.

Despite how strange the circumstance, he still wanted his pride.

-!_!-

Kagome hated when Shippo and Kirara ran off to play one of their games. Normally they ended up wandering out too far from the group, and the rest of the time was spent trying to track down the kitsune and the neko-youkai. The reason the group was in the vicinity was because she could sense a jewel shard nearby, one that continued to move constantly. Still, she didn't want to be out here for longer than necessary, for at this hour, every part of the forest looked the same.

She remembered one time when something similar occurred, that she walked in a circle for an hour before Inuyasha came to find her. He laughed at her, for she had kept on going in the same trail, one that was nearly a complete circle.

Kagome hated the memory almost as much as she hated the present. She didn't want to be out here, but she had no choice in the matter. The stupid hanyou couldn't be bothered to get off his dumb ass to go look for them, though it would've been less time-consuming if he had gone to sniff them out.

The schoolgirl knew that when she returned to camp, she was going to sit Inuyasha into submission. She was so pissed off at him, for she couldn't believe any of it. Who did he think he was? The king of the known world? Knowing him, she thought, he more than likely thought so. Kagome sighed aloud, thinking to herself that he really needed one brain, or at least a brain cell. She laughed aloud, wondering if she yelled sit really loud, if Inuyasha would hear it and sit on the forest floor.

Out of a longing to escape her boredom and annoyance, she yelled out "SIT" as loud as her voice could manage. Seconds later, she heard a loud crash, and she couldn't help but smile to herself. Her life couldn't get any better right then, for all she needed to do now was locate Shippo and Kirara, find the rest of the Shikon Jewel, and life would be perfect. It would be heaven on earth if Kikyou decided to drop dead as well.

As she entertained that fancy, Kagome heard rustling noises from the bushes. Seconds later, Shippo and Kirara barreled out of the bushes, and she felt like screaming in annoyance. She really should've tried that the first time, dammit!

"Shippo, Kirara I've been looking for you guys for ages!" Shippo mumbled an apology, and even Kirara bowed her head. The repentant acts helped her mood, but she still wanted to get back at Inuyasha in some way. "Alright, I'm pretty mad at Inuyasha right now...how about you guys play a few pranks on him? How about the one where he can't move unless he peels off the scroll? Can you please do that for me?" She smiled to her little furry friends, and upon their agreement, they strolled back into the forest.

-!_!-

A sensation came over Sesshomaru, one in which he felt like he was changing into his full-demon form. It was odd because when he was in his demon form, he was always looking down on things, and never up at the bonsai tree. It seemed that he was halfway through the transformation for he still had his arms and the top half of his body. The lower half however was in dog form.

Before he could demand to Bokusen'on what was going on with him, the top half became full-canine. Fear engulfed him, for instead of towering over the branches, he was looking up through some of the roots. He tried to speak, but all that came out of his fanged mouth were little yappy sounds.

On four legs, Sesshomaru ran towards a lake that was close by. He knew it existed, for the senile old tree spoke of it often enough. Before he left however, he heard the tree mutter something to the effect of 'Thank the gods that arrogant dog is gone, he always interrupts me when I'm busy.' He would've loved to retort that all the tree did was sleep and that if he had to live one day in his life, he would've been dead by then.

Sesshomaru looked down as he ran and was distracted by the sight of tiny little paws. Since his distraction however, he crashed into the cold water of the lake, emitting small infant noises he hadn't used since his youth. He happened upon his reflection and couldn't help the one word mantra in his head: _'Shit.' _He somehow had been turned into a puppy. He still had his birth-marks, the crescent moon on his forehead, as well as the little magenta stripes on his cheeks and paws.

He made a sound that could've been a sigh. It came out as more of a snort however. He knew he looked completely adorable, positively cute even. He had no doubts in his mind that Naraku was behind this, for he said that he would come over him at the weakest point in his life. If he could make it back to the Western lands and deal with the newfound predicament however, he might have a chance.

On four legs, Sesshomaru ran throughout the forest in his panic, and since he was unused to fleeing in such a manner, his paws got caught in some vines. He struggled to no avail, unable to help the whimper that escaped his mouth.

Suddenly, he felt something step on his tail. He released a loud and distressed yelp, snapping his jaws every which way. The pressure off his tail lessened, and he saw the evil thing that dared step on his tail bend down to his level. Sesshomaru knew it was a human girl in a short green skirt, one that he could see up and into her underwear. She was covered up more than most people in this era, and for that, he was thankful.

The confusion, frustration and panic of the day caught up with him right then. Despite his mental protests at remaining conscious, they did him no good. Two hands scooped him up, and his consciousness faded out.

-!_!-

When Sesshomaru awakened, he found himself peering into two concerned blue eyes. He knew that this woman was the miko that traveled with his idiotic half-brother. She seemed concerned about him, which offered him protection in this emasculating state.

Speaking of the half-devil..."Kagome get rid of that filthy mutt, he might bite you. I thought you didn't want more things to look after." The last part was mumbled, for in secret, Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was jealous that in this state, he was being given so much attention. He was nestled between Kagome's breasts, and Inuyasha couldn't help but wish he was there.

Sesshomaru growled long and hard at his brother, almost as if he were protecting his master.

Kagome gripped him tighter. "Aww, isn't he just precious? Inuyasha, stop being jealous and be nice to the little guy, he seems frightened and he's allowed to growl at you. You are pretty scary after all." After a moment, she continued speaking. "Hey what do you think I should name him?" Kagome asked no one in particular. Sesshomaru didn't mind as long as it wasn't something stupid like 'Spot' or 'Woofers' or 'Paws.' She was protecting him in this puny state, and for that, he owed her his gratitude, as much as it killed him to admit that.

Inuyasha must have been glaring at him again, for Kagome's tone keyed into her annoyance."No Inuyasha I'm not getting rid of the puppy. But maybe I can teach it how to SIT." Kagome emphasized the last words, all the while setting him down on the forest floor beneath her. "Sit, boy."

Sesshomaru figured that if he obeyed, he would get the minor comfort of getting to sit in Kagome's lap once more. Against his own inner-will he sat and couldn't help but feel pleasure at the happiness on Kagome's face. There was delight there that let him know that he was going to get more than the blessing of her warm lap. She picked him up and gave him a kiss on his nose.

"If I teach you one more trick I will give you a special treat" Kagome told Sesshomaru, all the while squishing him against her chest once again. Maybe being a puppy wasn't that bad, he briefly considered, for he hadn't had any action in his life. All he had been doing was tracking Naraku, all the while searching for a mate that appeared as if she would never come. For now, this was most certainly enough.

"For gods' sake Inuyasha, get away you'll scare him" Kagome protested to Inuyasha, all the while gripping him fiercely. He couldn't help but think of how the tables had turned, for in the beginning, Kagome always protected Inuyasha more.

"Kagome what happens if the dog is cursed?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, all the while eyeing him suspiciously.

"I don't care… he is a poor defenseless little puppy and he is mine now so SIT, and maybe I should teach you how sit, Inuyasha do you know how to sit?" Three loud thumps only added to Kagome's retort, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction in the subduing of his brother.

As Kagome put Sesshomaru down, he walked over to where Inuyasha was still recovering from the trio of 'Sits' and bit him on the ear. This was all to prove who was superior and not as whipped. Afterwards, he happily trotted over to Kagome, sitting where she indicated.

"Roll over." Kagome made the motion with her hands for him to roll over.

Sesshomaru knew that his attention span was fading in and out with this strange enchantment. He wanted sleep, or the mere comfort of lying down. However, with the way Kagome moved her hands, and the selfless look in her eyes to teach him this, he figured it best he obey. Lazily, he rolled over, knowing all the while that this was just for her. Kagome smiled to him and went to her bag, and being that he was now following her orders, he sat down next to her.

"Here it is!" Kagome jumped up with glee, stating that she found what she was looking for.

Kagome bent down and told Sesshomaru to come to her, and Sesshomaru found himself in ambivalence towards the fact that her underwear was a bit more covered. He stood in front of her as she held out the little treat, thinking all the while that it smelt great. Drool salivated in his mouth and he snatched it from her, swallowing it in two quick bites.

"Good Fluffy" Kagome told Sesshomaru. He felt himself jolt upright at the horrendous name.

'_Oh Kami… why should I be called fluffy? How do I look like a fluffy?'_

Sesshomaru saw Kagome's hands coming to pick him up again, and out of his hatred of the name, he backed away. Unbeknownst to him, he backed up directly towards where the little fox was sleeping on the ground, in one of Kagome's blankets. Shippo grabbed his tail and he let out a surprise yelp, feeling that it was still sensitive from where Kagome had stepped on it. Kagome looked at it and he let out another cry of pain, hating how weak he sounded.

"Shippo, can you make sure Inuyasha stays where he is while I go get some bandages from my bag for Fluffy, poor little guy. He'll have to stay with me in my sleeping bag where Inuyasha can't get him, unless he wants to have a permanent sit on the ground...oops." Kagome giggled from her bag.

Kagome located the bandages, quickly wrapped Sesshomaru's tail in them, and minutes after they settled themselves in for the night, they were fast asleep.

-!_!-

Kagome knew that if she was going to go back to her era, she was going to have to take Fluffy. Otherwise, upon her return, she was going to find a Fluffy-Shishkabob waiting for her when she got back. She certainly didn't want cute little Fluffms to be in shreds or a shishkabob, he was way too cute to die. For a moment of complete insanity, Kagome considered what would happen if her little white pup became human. She figured she would fall head over heels in love with him...though it was for the best she assumed. If Fluffy was as cute as he was handsome, then he would've been an arrogant and selfish prick who more than likely wouldn't have given her the time of day.

"I'm glad you're not human," Kagome said to her little pooch "you would probably be just like that asshole Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's ears perked up on instinct, though he knew the last thing he should care about was an insult. "He's pretty sexy though…" Sesshomaru felt his ears drop, and he knew that if he could make a face, his jaw would've been on the ground. "I'm glad he's nowhere near here though." Kagome chuckled to herself. "He'd think I was crazy for talking to you...but then again, you're so cute." Kagome was extremely pleased that no one was around to witness her talking to Fluffy about how extremely sexy Sesshomaru was...is?

Kagome looked towards her pet, and she did a small double take. She swore that if dogs could smirk, this one would be wearing one right then. She laughed nervously, thinking that she was losing her mind, for not only was she talking to an animal, but she was revealing that she thought Sesshomaru was extremely good looking. Talking to puppies obviously made one lose their minds. Her mind displayed an image of Sesshomaru, completely shirt-less before her, and it made her swoon mentally. _'Yep, one more image of that, and I'll declare myself insane.'_

"Lets get out of here before I have to sit Inuyasha all the way through the other side of the world." With that said, Kagome leapt over the side of the well with Fluffy supported by one arm, all the while holding the strap of her backpack. As soon as she jumped through the well, blue colouring engulfed her body, and before she knew it, she and Fluffy were on the other side. _'Now I can have a better shower.' _

Kagome climbed up the well using the ladder, but as of right then, it proved to be a challenge. The bag was still just as heavy and Fluffy was fidgeting in her arms. Once Kagome was secure on the ledge of the railing, she dropped her pup, knowing that he would land on his feet. She was halfway over the edge of the railing when Fluffy suddenly barked. The noise caused her to fall on her back on the outside of the well.

"Dammit, you scared me." Kagome got up, winced and rubbed her lower back. A little wet tongue brushed her cheek and she couldn't help the smile that came over her face. "Aw, you know how to make me feel better...still, you're getting a bath." She emphasized the last word, all the while picking him up.

Once Kagome got in the house her mother wasted no time in picking Sesshomaru up, startling him. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to bite her nose, but he remained calm.

"Aw, he's such a cute puppy! What did you name him? It wasn't Pawwy's was it?" the mother asked Kagome.

"No Mom, he's Fluffy…and he's so adorable" Kagome answered back to her mother. "I'm going to go take a shower and give Fluffy a bath. Also, I need to replace his bandages." Kagome spoke this over her shoulder, all the while taking Sesshomaru upstairs to her room.

She set him on her bed, and he was hit with a million different smells at once. Instead of it being overwhelming, he imagined that if heaven had a scent, it would be like this.

Kagome rummaged through her wardrobe, looking for clean clothes to wear. She paused and looked at the pup on her bed, almost as if she sensed the other presence in her room. "Oh well, no one will see me except for you, Fluffy." She walked towards him and planted a kiss on his nose.

Kagome walked towards the bathroom and set Sesshomaru down next to the shower, closing the door quickly. She began shedding her clothing, and as she removed her blouse, Sesshomaru in puppy form finally admitted that outside of her clothes, the miko had a nice body. As she took off her underwear however, Sesshomaru felt his vision become spotty.

His last thoughts were that if this was the life of a puppy, he was more than happy to continue living it for awhile.

_Authors Note_

_Ah, sixth story written. This story is for n.-chan.n.n ha I love you girl (as a friend) without you I would have never written this story._

_Now please review and tell me what you think! _


	2. Bad Puppy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha._

_Wow! 35 reviews! And most saying to continue. This might be the last chapter, I don't know. I know you all love the little mischievous Sesshomaru puppy, but yes. So oh my god... I am updating! I will talk more at the end of this chapter. Holy crap... I have fans for this story :)_

_Before:_

_Kagome rummaged through her wardrobe, looking for clean clothes to wear. She paused and looked at the pup on her bed, almost as if she sensed the other presence in her room. "Oh well, no one will see me except for you, Fluffy." She walked towards him and planted a kiss on his nose. _

_Kagome walked towards the bathroom and set Sesshomaru down next to the shower, closing the door quickly. She began shedding her clothing, and as she removed her blouse, Sesshomaru in puppy form finally admitted that outside of her clothes, the miko had a nice body. As she took off her underwear however, Sesshomaru felt his vision become spotty. _

_His last thoughts were that if this was the life of a puppy, he was more than happy to continue living it for awhile. _

_Now:_

_Puppy Instincts_

_Chapter Two – Bad Fluffy!_

At the time, Sesshomaru didn't mind being a puppy. It had an incredible amount of perks, but also a terrible downside. He should've remembered his own puppy-hood and all of the mischief he pulled, but he hadn't. Which was why the once and still taiyoukai lord was out in the rain on the porch, shivering.

'_How disgraceful. How could I have done that? Yes, other pups have weak bladders, and it might've been from over-excitement...but that's no excuse!' _

Sesshomaru sighed, though it came out sounding more like a puppy snort. He was outside, sopping wet until he could learn how to control himself. In theory, one would've thought it would've happened when he saw Kagome naked. But it hadn't. He shook his head, his wet ears clinging to the fur around his face and began scratching and whimpering at the door. Yes, it was low, but for the moment he had no other choice.

His little ears perked up when he heard footsteps and the sound of a door unlocking. He looked up with his huge golden puppy eyes at a sleepy Kagome in her pajama's. Sesshomaru couldn't argue that he was thankful he was going to be inside. Kagome picked Sesshomaru up and cuddled him against her chest, for she felt that her 'Fluffy' but really Sesshomaru in puppy form was cold.

"Awww are you cold?" Kagome asked while hugging Sesshomaru closer. "I know it seems odd I'm talking to a dog, but I don't really want to see Inuyasha at the moment..." Sesshomaru growled when Inuyasha's name was mentioned.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Kagome squealed all the while Eskimo kissing Sesshomaru. Inwardly, his youkai longed to bite at her nose for daring to call him such a degrading name. However, he resisted, for the last thing he wanted was to be stuck out in the wet once more. In a place where his inner-youkai wasn't fuming, he secretly adored the nose to nose kisses Kagome offered him.

Sesshomaru scoffed at his ambivalent thoughts. Kagome put her nose to his fur suddenly, and then pulled him away from her just as quickly. "Ugh, you smell! I don't have doggie shampoo yet, so I'll just use some of mine. It's completely safe though, you'll just smell like me for the next few days...or hours." She giggled and took Sesshomaru/Fluffy into the bathroom.

Kagome prepared the water and once it was warm enough, she put Sesshomaru in the large tub. It was bigger than him, and in puppy-form, with his hormones raging, he felt suddenly terrified. It was stupid to fear a tub, for he knew it wouldn't hurt him...but it was one of the down-sides of being this small: random fears.

Once Kagome was done washing him he felt significantly cleaner, but he smelt like a garden. _'I smell like a female. This is embarrassing...but I take comfort in the fact that no one knows who I really am. I hope this enchantment wears off soon...and I wonder if when I revert back to my normal self, I'll be naked?' _He would've smirked if he could've, for he knew that Kagome would've enjoyed that.

While he was still damp, Sesshomaru/Fluffy jumped up onto Kagome's bed and nestled himself in between the pillows. It was soft here and he figured that for the moment, he would get what he wanted.

Sesshomaru expected for Kagome to shoo him off the bed. She did the exact opposite. If anything, she gripped him and held him tighter to her body, slowing her breathing after a mumbled goodnight to him. If he could speak, he would've returned the gesture. However, since the pillows were so warm, he joined her in slumber minutes after.

_-Dream-_

Sesshomaru was a pup once again,a young little youkai. Puppy-hood hadn't been especially kind to him. His father had trained him almost ruthlessly from the day he was a year of age, for he had to know the basics in these dangerous and feudal lands. By the time he was six-years old, he was prepared to fight demons.

Sesshomaru remembered a specific time, years ago, when he had been forced to fight. He was back in that moment then, and all of his senses were heightened. He shivered, for he was bleeding from a few cuts, dirty from the tussle, and to his disbelief, crying. He had almost been killed by a demon, and he longed to scream out his father's name, for he thought that he would show up and save him. It never happened, for he never opened his mouth unless it was to choke back a sob.

His tiny claws were used to cut through the demons in the mountains, and though his eyesight wasn't at its maximum level, it was decent for the moment. However, when darkness fell, he could barely make out the path, much less where he was going.

Just as Sesshomaru thought he was finding the path, he lost his balance and nearly fell into a hole in the earth. The quick reflexes that had been hammered into him as a young child saved him from falling. He was thankful for he didn't know how far the fall would've taken him, much less how severe the damage would've been. For the moment, all he wanted was to go home, and for his father to take him there himself. His stubborn edge stopped him from admitting defeat, for he wanted his father's praise. The closest he had ever gotten towards praise was when his father pat him on the head and stated that "You could've done better. Practice makes perfect."

At last, the path evened out. Relief flushed through him when he found a place with full light. He stepped through the opening, walking onto a moonlit rock. Everything looked amazing from up here, what with the roar of the waterfall. He cupped his hands and managed several large drinks, calming his parched throat. The moment after he swallowed however, a disturbance made his ears twitch, and on instinct, he leapt away.

A giant snake with three tails hissed at him, flicking its tongue while it rose to its full height. It was four times the size of him, which terrified him. It opened up its giant mouth and shot green slime out of its maw, hurtling towards him at an impeccable speed. Sesshomaru dodged it narrowly and the spot he had been standing in was demolished with a hydrochloric acid that would easily eat away at human's skin.

Though the danger was pressing, Sesshomaru found himself stuck in his spot, petrified of the creature. He knew that if he didn't move he would die most likely, in a painful way. The demon-blood in him was strong, and he didn't want to let what he was born with down. _'I will NOT die here like this, or lose to this hideous thing!' _Sesshomaru leapt up, revealing his claws. He sliced the thing in half, exposing its innards. Before he managed to fully slice the snake all the way to the head, one of the the three tails came and sliced him across the abdomen.

Death claimed the snake however, but not before it managed to inflict damage on him. Sesshomaru looked towards the corpse he managed to kill, but after a moment, his world began to get blurry, black spots closing in around his vision. He fell hard to the ground, a ground that felt like it was made of the material castle walls were made out of.

From where he fell, he managed to make out a figure approaching him. His eyes closed, but the last thing he saw was a pair of boots right beside him. His sense of hearing failed after the spoken sentence: "Good work Sesshomaru."

-End-

Sesshomaru jolted awake, finding that he was still a puppy. A warm hand rested on his tiny rib-cage, and Sesshomaru knew that this was Kagome's attempt at soothing him. "Poor thing, having puppy dreams. You were whining, and I wondered what you were dreaming of." Gently, she pulled the now awake Sesshomaru into her lap, all the while scratching his ears.

"Oh Fluffy, I wish I knew what to do. Maybe I can make Inuyasha jealous by cuddling you and making him sit a lot. What do you think?" Kagome looked towards him, all the while directing the question at him. "Hmm...that almost looked like a smile. That's so cute!" She suddenly squealed and hugged him.

'_I wonder if Inuyasha will pick up on my scent. It will be most interesting if he does. However, I'm not in any condition to fight if he chooses to tower over me with the Tetsusaiga.'_ Sesshomaru gave a small exhalation. _'He was dumb enough to not notice me before. Perhaps luck will be on my side once more.' _

As Kagome and Sesshomaru anxiously awaited Inuyasha's visit, Kagome thought it would be interesting to play fetch with him. Much to her delight, Sesshomaru realised that in this form, he liked to play this game. He chased after the ball, which after awhile, accumulated a lot of saliva, which grossed his temporary master out to his own delight.

The fun and games stopped when Sesshomaru's ball was tossed near the well. Sesshomaru could hear through the well-walls and knew that Inuyasha was arriving. He quickly bolted back to Kagome, hiding behind her. Inwardly, he scolded himself for running away from his bastard brother, but that was canceled out when Kagome gripped his body to her chest, showing that she would protect him.

Two things happened instantaneously after that. Inuyasha came out of the well-house and for all the world, his hair was bright-yellow. The second occurance was that Inuyasha began growling at him, almost as if he knew that Sesshomaru was the Fluffy that Kagome more or less adopted.

"Um, Inuyasha... why is your hair bright yellow?" Kagome said, all the while holding back a flurry of giggles.

Inuyasha stopped his growls for a moment to answer her question. "Shippou said my hair was looking bad, so he said I should try using some of your shampoo. He mixed some stuff you had left there in it with some other ingredient... but I think the most important thing here is not my hair colour, but why you're HOLDING SESSHOMARU!"

And once again two things happened at the same time. Inuyasha leapt for Sesshomaru/Fluffy, and the moment he launched himself at the pup, Inuyasha was sat so far into the concrete, he might've become a pancake.

Kagome stood up, all the while clenching her hands."Well if this Sesshomaru I don't care, he's been better than you! Plus..." Kagome realised what Inuyasha told her and what she said and put Sesshomaru down. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes became filled with the light of revelation itself. All the while, he heard Inuyasha getting himself out of the crater his body impressed on the ground.

Had he been in a different form, he would've faced this turn of events. However, since he was still a puppy, the most important thing he thought of was self-preservation. As Inuyasha leapt towards him once again, he ran between Kagome's legs and into the house in his frantic pursuit of a hiding place.

A flurry of "Sits" were heard from behind him, but he didn't care, for he knew the most important thing at the moment was in finding a safe place to hide from the infuriated miko.

_Authors Note:_

_Well there, I finally updated! _

_Thank you my lovely, loyal readers... I love you :) A review makes me so much happier than a favourite... so please review :)_

_Thanks for reading and stay tuned!_


	3. Real Puppy Instincts

_Disclaimer: I've said it once, I'll say it again. I do NOT own Inuyasha._

_A/N; Hey people... sorry about the late update but hey an update is an update! I am running out of ideas XD I do plan for Fluffy to go to the vet (oh my!) and I have plans for some interesting talks with Kagome, but other than that, please tell me what you think puppy Sesshomaru would do! Now, onto the chapter. Haha the name of the chapter is that of the story! You shall see why, and understand if you have a dog of your own! I do, so if your dog has never done this... how weird... _

_Oh yes... important: you know the jelly-like dog food dogs eat with the weird smell? Well yes that's in here XD If you don't know it... err I just explained it!_

_Before: _

_"Well if this Sesshomaru I don't care, he's been better than you! Plus..." Kagome realised what Inuyasha told her and what she said and put Sesshomaru down. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome's eyes became filled with the light of revelation itself. All the while, he heard Inuyasha getting himself out of the crater his body impressed on the ground._

_Had he been in a different form, he would've faced this turn of events. However, since he was still a puppy, the most important thing he thought of was self-preservation. As Inuyasha leapt towards him once again, he ran between Kagome's legs and into the house in his frantic pursuit of a hiding place._

_A flurry of "Sits" were heard from behind him, but he didn't care, for he knew the most important thing at the moment was in finding a safe place to hide from the infuriated miko._

_Chapter Four – Real Puppy Instincts_

"Come on Fluffy! It's time to take you for walkies!" Kagome said all of this in a sing-song voice, the kind that most pet-owners used around their fat and furry companions. Also, this was to keep the masquerade up around her own mother, for the last thing she wanted was for her mother to pitch a screaming fit about having a 500 year-old demon in her house, one that had tried to kill her many times in the past. Though this was the same demon lord that had threatened her life, this was a more innocent and vulnerable version of that same being. It was like throwing out a smaller child onto the streets just because he had disobeyed a few times; that was how she saw it.

All the while she called out little pet-names as well as other terms of endearment, Kagome thought to look underneath her bed. She gasped a little when she saw a terrified, wide-eyed Sesshomaru beneath the bed-frames. Never before had he looked more adorable, or so fragile to her.

"Come on out, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's gone back to the feudal times. You'll be okay for a while, and I thought that you might enjoy some fresh air." When he didn't budge, she decided to ask him something she never could've fathomed in a thousand-years: "Sesshomaru, please?" Kagome felt a sense of relief wash over her as Sesshomaru began crawling forward on his belly, getting nearer and nearer to her. When he had crawled close enough to her, she reached forward and picked him up, holding him close to her chest like a newborn babe.

She stood up, turned around, and nearly collided with her younger brother. Souta tugged on her shirt and looked up at her with wide, pleading eyes.

"Kagome... can I pleeeease take Sesshomaru to school for show and tell on Monday? I'll make sure he doesn't cause any trouble... please Kagome?" He asked this in a whining voice, a voice that stated that he wouldn't cease his whimpering until he got his way.

Kagome sighed aloud. She loved her brother, but most days he was a real pain in the ass. She shrugged off his question for now and said that she would think about it. Souta grinned and claimed that she was the best, and took off running down the hallway.

She gripped Sesshmaru tighter as she walked down the stairs, all the while contemplating that she didn't have to replace the bandages on his body anymore. Also, this newfound identity of her precious "Fluffy" revealed why he had healed so quickly: for in reality, he was the Prince of the West, and a terrifying demon lord. Her past words, the ones that declared that _'Sesshomaru is sexy'_ rushed to her all of a sudden, and a light blush coated her cheeks. She had said that directly to him when she didn't know it was him!

To take her mind off things, she decided she would talk to her Fluffy/Sesshomaru. "You know Sesshomaru, you're rather cute as a puppy!" She exclaimed this while she gave him Eskimo kisses, pressing his little doggy-nose to her own human one. The moment she stopped, she questioned her motives. _'What am I doing? This adorable little puppy is Sesshomaru, the Prince of Ice!' _She chuckled nervously. "Oh well, I know you're probably going to lop my head off when you become yourself again...though I've been nothing but nice to you." Golden-eyes inquired up at her, and Kagome wondered what he was thinking.

Kagome put Sesshomaru down before she entered the kitchen. Upon entering she noticed two things: one, that her mother had arranged a bowl down on the GROUND for Sesshomaru, and secondly that there was normal dog food in it. She wondered if Sesshomaru was inwardly seething at being forced to eat on the ground like a common house-pet, or was tabulating a list of ways he could kill her. She decided not to think about either.

"Um... Souta... where's Mama and Grandpa?"

Souta shrugged as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "I think Mama went to buy more groceries and Grandpa is in the shrine, as always."

Kagome smiled and picked up Sesshomaru's food bowl with the dog food in it. If need be, she could always fix him up something else...

When she heard him whining however, she couldn't help but smirk. The high-and-mighty Sesshomaru had lost his pride for breakfast. Kagome set the bowl in front of Sesshomaru who began eating it, and she knew it was because he was too hungry to resist.

Or...at least she thought. The wise little golden-eyes that looked so odd on a puppy widened and he stopped in mid-chew. He opened his mouth and mashed up dog-food was regurgitated, and he shook his head back and forth, almost as if he had just witnessed some unholy act. The clucked her tongue in empathy, reached down and grabbed the bowl. As the food went down the garbage disposal, she couldn't help but place herself in his position, if only for this moment: she figured that if she had been made a puppy, that she would've done the exact same thing.

Quickly, she got out the leftovers from last night's dinner, which were chicken strips. She put more than a generous amount in Sesshomaru's clean bowl and set it in front of him. He looked at it with immense concentration for a moment, looked up at her, and gave what she thought was a little bow. This was definitely progress, and once more, manners.

_'He's not so bad.'_

Kagome hurridely fixed herself a bit of eggs, rice, and a few other things to keep her full, and once she was done, she got out a collar and a lead. She managed to get the collar on Sesshomaru, but the lead was a whole other level of difficulty.

She bit the inside of her lip in her frustration."Please Sesshomaru... if you don't wear this I could get in trouble and you could get taken away." It was the law, and just because he was a Demon Lord in disguise didn't excuse the facts. Sesshomaru made a small warning growl in his throat, one that declared that he refused to wear the lead.

Kagome let out a huff, and came up with an idea. "Fine. How's this: you allow the lead, and I owe you a favour. It's whenever you're back to human form...or demon form?" It was a bargain right around the corner of insanity and danger, one that she hoped she wouldn't live to regret. _'This is insanity at its finest! Me promising Sesshomaru something...I wonder what he'll ask of me.'_

All the while she adjusted the lead, she wondered if it would've been easier just to carry him down the stairs, and all through the streets. She would find out soon she supposed.

XXxXxXxXX

Sesshomaru was amazed at all of the people in the modern day version of his homeland, a place called To-key-o. He knew that this was once where he had epic battles with Inuyasha, but now it was full of people, buildings, and an onslaught of new smells. _'I'm so glad this form hasn't passed on my sensory abilities; all of the incessant noises and scents would've driven me mad. The blessing is that I can see in colour.' _

All the while he abosrbed the newfound territory, Sesshomaru ran to keep up with Kaome. The sights and smells were still overwhelming to his small nose, but he knew that it would've been ten-times worse on his youkai side.

Soon, both puppy and young girl arrived at their destination: a large, green open-space. It was a lush green park with freshly cut blades of grass, the scent alone inviting Sesshomaru in like the call of a suitor. His ears twitched when he heard a small clicking sound, and when Kagome stepped around him with the lead in her hands, he knew that for the moment, he was free.

Kagome smiled down at him. "This is a dog park. You can be off your lead and run free for a bit. Just don't run out of here." She knelt down, and before he knew what was happening, began scratching behind his ear.

The pressure on his sensitive ears made him ease into the touch, and he knew his tongue was rolling out of his mouth. He felt no shame for this display. It could be his little secret. For now, he was just going to go with what felt right. And right now, he wanted to run.

Sesshomaru bounded off into the lawn and instantly fell on his back. He rolled and wiggled his body and became inebriated on the scent of the freshly-cut grass, as well as the feeling of the grass poking into the fur on his back. The sunlight poured down on him, warming his stomach with the rays he so adored as a child. For a moment, Sesshomaru imagined that he was younger again, and that both of his parents were in the garden, watching him romp and play like he once had, so long ago. This was the time before he trained, and before the responsibilities were thrust upon him.

The scent of the grass however, did him in.

Sesshomaru leapt up from his comfortable position, determined to figure out just where the mouth-watering arouma was coming from. He dashed into part of the lawn where there were remnants of what was mowed, as well as something he would later learn as 'pet-roll.' Regardless, Sesshomaru once again fell on his back, and began stretching and rolling around and around on the grass. He felt the remains linger in his fur, but for once in his life, he didn't care about surface appearances. In the back of his mind however, he knew that his enemies would love to critizise this moment of weakness, of innocence.

The thought, Sesshomaru later conceived, was a foreshadowing of the events to come. While he rolled in the grass, he failed to sense another dog that was coming up behind him in a territorial manner. He could've blamed it on the lack of senses, the sensory overload of the grass...but there was no one more responsible than himself.

The large canine came directly on top of him, sniffing his face and growling deep in his throat. It was dog-speak for, "Pipsqueak, this is MY territory." Normally, Sesshomaru would've shredded this insufferable mutt with his claws, or melted the flesh from his bones with his poison. However, since his form was...lacking in strength at the moment-to put it mildly-he backed off in the most dishonorable way he knew how to: by whining and getting up with his tail between his legs.

The Prince of the West, bested by a mere canine...

Sesshomaru felt a snarl brew in his throat, and he directed the growl at the dog who _dared_ come between him and his play-time. The canine was black and white with a sleek coat, glistening brown eyes and sharp, white fangs. The dog's upper-lip curled up in a snarl, and it challenged him, in dog-speak, to watch where he was going. Like hell.

The once Prince of the West bared his teeth and began barking at the other dog, and if the other dog knew anything about youkai or demon, it would've realised he was unleashing every curse imaginable. The dog didn't falter or appear that it would leave anytime soon, and within a few moments, crouched its hind legs into a pouncing position.

Sesshomaru knew that with the current form he was more or less trapped in, that there would be no way he could defeat this dog.

He perked up his ears at the last moment, and thanked every god, goddess and otherwise that Kagome was coming towards him. And that was when he did something that he had never done willingly in battle before: ran away.

Forcing his heart-beat to stabilize, Kagome listened in on what Kagome was telling her...guest. The uninvited person was dressed in all black and had dark-brown hair with wide, admiring eyes, all for Kagome.

The sudden attack of emotion seized him, contorting his small body in a ball of fury. There was anger, shame, rage...and above all, total jealousy.

Sesshomaru knew that if Kagome hadn't spotted him running towards her, bent down and grabbed him, that he would've flew at this human boy with everything in him.

With a rush of words that made Sesshomaru's head spin, she answered her companion. "Ahhh...sorry Hojo I can't... I have to take Fluffy here to the vet to get err... neutered!" Before Sesshomaru could wonder what on earth THAT meant, Kagome spun on her heel and made a waving motion with her free hand. "I'll see you later Hojo!" Then, her feet hit the pavement and Sesshomaru knew that in this moment, she could give the most powerful sprinting youkai a run for their titles. "I don't know why he keeps persisting...I don't even like him!"

As pleasant as it was to hear that Kagome hadn't found the company enjoyable, Sesshomaru knew that once his reluctant "Master" complained about something, there was no end to it. To spare his ears, and to calm her down-he did something he never would've done unless the situation called for it-he licked her hand. She smiled down at him and continued running, almost as if the hellions from the deepest pit of the Underworld were upon her.

He looked up at the sky and felt a small drop of moisture touch his small, wet nose. The scent of rain was thick in the air, and before he knew it, the clouds opened up and unleashed the storm. Kagome increased her stride and the rain hit her even harder, soaking through Sesshomaru's thick coat and onto Kagome's shirt. They reached a small shelter at a bus stop and Kagome set him down gently.

Sesshomaru shook a few times, but no matter how much he attempted to clean himself off, wet grass still clung to his fur. He resigned himself for a small amount of discomfort, for in the moment, it had been completely worth it.

Kagome smiled at him, and in his line of vision, he happened to see that the light-blue shirt she had chosen for today had been completely soaked through. Underneath it however, was a black singlet shirt, which prevented anyone from seeing anything...incriminating. He tore those thoughts from his mind before he could think up something more elaborate.

All senses, memories of her breasts and so forth vanished the moment she gave him a tummy rub. He closed his eyes and gave in to the comfort that she provided him with, as well as the thought that she had no motive behind this. She knew who he was, and yet she was being completely kind to him, without expecting anything in return_._

_'I think I love this human...as a friend.'_

The moment the rain let up, Kagome stretched and released him, and put his collar back on. She had taken it off to give him a more effective pet, and now his fur was mostly dry from her constant hand movements.

They walked back to the shrine almost without incident. Almost. Somehow, Sesshomaru had been so focused on keeping in stride with Kagome and tripped over a small notch on the concrete sidewalk. The rain created a thick muddy pile directly in front of him, and he landed to his right, getting soaked in the mud.

For the moment, he didn't care. All he wanted to do was catch up to Kagome before she realised he had made a mess. He trotted behind her and once the house came into view, he took the steps to the shrine carefully. After all that happened today, he knew that he was lucky he was still alive.

XXxXxXxXX

Once Kagome got home she heard her mother call from somewhere in the house, that she needed for her to get the dry clothes out of the dryer and put them away. She hadn't noticed that somewhere along the way home, Sesshomaru had gotten filthy. She had decided to give him space, for she knew once again, that if she was a feared and brutally respected demon lord, that she would be upset that a human girl had collared her, much less dragged her to the park.

Still, there was no sense in not making eye-contact.

Kagome turned around to ask Sesshomaru if he wanted a bath and was met with Sesshomaru's dirty state...literally. Before she could stop him, he dove head-first into the basket of clean laundry, and her eyes opened wide in both shock and irritation.

"Bad Sesshomaru!" Kagome reached down and pulled Sesshomaru away from the now very dirty clothes and looked down at him with hard eyes. "Sesshomaru, I know you're a puppy right now and things are crazy...but that was very bad. I'm going to give you a bath, and you're to sleep outside tonight." He looked up at her, and for a moment, she swore she saw an apology there. "I'm sorry."

Her earlier suspicions were correct. Kagome heard a whining sound and looked down at Sesshomaru, who was looking up at her with eyes that could crack the most frozen heart. She sighed and put him down, and began sorting the clothing to wash them once more. Quickly, she poured in the soap, turned the dial, and once the machine whirred to life, she picked up the very dirty Sesshomaru to head up to the shower.

"Now that I know you're you, I'm going to shower with my clothes on while I wash you." She didn't care if he was a puppy or not, for it was immodest-not to mention humiliating-to bathe in front of him.

After thirty minutes of a squirming puppy and Kagome getting soaked from head to toe, she decided to just wash Sesshomaru with her own shampoo. Another twenty minutes passed, and she managed to get Sesshomaru completely washed, rinsed, and out of the shower. She put him under a blanket, closed the shower curtain, and managed to wash her hair and body quicker than she had in years.

It was all in vain however.

The moment she stepped out of the bathtub, Sesshomaru poked his nose out from under the blanket, and caught her when she was fully naked. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, trying to convince herself it was nothing and that this was puppy Sesshomaru, not dangerous and handsome Sesshomaru.

Before she made Sesshomaru go outside, she dried him off by placing him in front of the heater. She dressed herself in her pyjamas, brushed her hair out, and when she returned to the place she left Sesshomaru, she found him fast asleep. She bent down to pick him up and couldn't help but snuggle his small little body closer to hers. In this form, he looked so innocent and playful, and there was no help in adoring him in this furry facade. _'I hate to do this, he's so cute and sweet...but he needs to learn some doggy manners.' _She had no idea how long he would be stuck in this form, but for now, she called the shots. _'I'm pretty sure when he gets back to his human or demon form or whatever that is, that he's going to kill me. But for now...he makes a good friend.' _

Kagome opened the door and put Sesshomaru under the eaves, guaranteeing her furry companion a dry night. She put a blanket under him and over his body, turned around, and closed the door. The regret she felt was normal she knew, but since she knew he was safe out there, it would be okay.

XXxXxXxXX

Sesshomaru was deep in the clutches of a dream, and beneat the warm blanket, he was in a contented state. A few drops of liquid ice from the roof shingles fell on his nose and interrupted his dream, and it shocked him into alertness. He shook his head a few times, stretched, and made the motion to turn around a few times to get deeper into the provided blankets.

What was carried on the wind however made him forget all notions of sleep. Inuyasha was here!

Sesshomaru began frantically scratching and barking at the door, for he knew no other means of communicating the threat. The threat, the threat, his bastard brother was the threat! Hell was surely freezing over.

A surprised yelp escaped his mouth when he felt strong hands grip the fur around his collar, hands that picked him up to eye-level.

"I finally got you now, you bastard." Inuyasha growled this under his breath and hopped off the patio. He sprinted to the shrine, leaped down the well, and fell with him in his clutches, deep into the reaches of the past.

Instinct wouldn't save him this time.

XXxXxXxXX

_A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying it this far, I know you guys would kill me if I didn't update and I'm trying to update as fast as I can but I have other stories that demand my attention. I think I'm only going to continue this story for 2-3 more chapters, and there might be a sequel in the works. _

_Want to know how it ends? With a kiss from our favourite demon lord... but the reason why isn't as happy! Oh my I have you hooked now don't I?_

_Now please review :3 Countdown is on; 2 more chapters left (I have decided the 3rd chapter will be a preview of the sequel) Now I will dedicate the next chapter for the first and tenth reviewer of this chapter... hell I'll dedicate it to all of you who review this chapter!_

_Have a nice day!_


	4. Dead Puppy?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, okay? Good :)_

_A/N: I figured, I might as well finish this story. Well almost finish it with an extra chapter because you're all sweethearts! Well those who reviewed! I appreciate it! This will be the 2nd -to-last chapter I think... oh my! By the way at the end of this there will be some VERY important information you have to read. The quotes I put in do have some significance to the chapter! It's shorter than the others for a reason. _

_Also, you might not like Inuyasha in this chapter..._

_"It breaks your heart to see the one you love is happy_

_with someone else, but it's more painful to know that_

_the one you love is unhappy with you." ~ Unknown ~_

_Puppy Instincts_

_Chapter Four – Dead Puppy?_

Sesshomaru couldn't help the yelp that escaped his mouth when Inuyasha grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. They had climbed out of the well and had been walking a bit of a ways for several minutes, and in that time, Sesshomaru couldn't help but panic. Every sense felt like it was on fire, from the shock and from his current furry state. Inuyasha gripped him under his right arm, and with the way that he was holding him, it felt like his little ribs were getting bruised.

'_What am I to do? This is one of those times where I regret to say I need that wen-Kagome's help.' _The moisture from the past rain clung to his fur, and with the pain of being held and the irritation on being captured, Sesshomaru couldn't help but shiver as his bastard brother made off with him.

To make matters worse, Inuyasha began talking. "You sneaky bastard of a dog, I knew I'd get you if I just came back there every night. I knew you'd have to _screw up_ sometime." There was deliberate emphasis on the words 'screw up' which fueled Sesshomaru's anger. When you messed with him, even on a good day, heads would roll.

Sesshomaru snarled and bit Inuyasha's hand, which made Inuyasha drop him on the ground. He hit the ground with a painful thud, but he shook it off, knowing it would do no good to pass out now. He turned tail and ran to the well, knowing that was his only chance for escape. If he could make it down the well, and make it back to Kagome's time...then she would be able to help him. Tha part of him that was the domineering youkai lord was ashamed that he had to ask for the help of a mere human girl just to save him. For the moment however, he was entirely out of options.

Fate had other ideas. He made it halfway back to the well when Inuyasha grabbed him roughly and held him at an arms length away from his face. Molten gold eyes met molten gold eyes, but neither were eye to eye.

"You bastard...you poisoned me!" Inuyasha spat. "Anyways...you fucking asshole, don't think you can get so cosy with Kagome, with my mate." Mate? This concept made the angry, protective side of his youkai come out, and it would take no prisoners. Kagome wasn't _anyones_. "I'll destroy you...very soon."

Him and Inuyasha had their differences, their fights, and their battles of wits, many times. However, right now Sesshomaru could honestly say that he knew that Inuyasha would kill him without caring. For now, that was the most terrifying thing his mind could think of: the fact that his brother would kill him when he was in such a susceptible state.

Inuyasha gripped him fiercely by the scruff of his neck once more, and he swung him from his hands as if he were nothing but a sack of potatoes. _'Sluggish oaf, how dare he handle this Sesshomaru in such a manner? I swear that the moment I revert back to my proper form his head will be mine on a platter!'_

All thoughts of platters, how dumb Inuyasha was, and so forth vanished the moment he was thrown to the ground. Sesshomaru attempted to stand up and run away, but Inuyasha was too quick for him. Inuyasha stepped on his tail with the heel of his foot, and with applied pressure, a small crack was heard. He let out a loud yelp of both disgust and pain, for he knew that this was a serious injury that would hinder his plans for escape.

Sesshomaru swallowed back his yearning to whine aloud from the pain as Inuyasha towered over him, much like those skyscrapers in Kagome's time. He was terrified, injured...but his survival was more important than freezing up in terror. He lowered his body to the ground in a pouncing stance, and waited for the perfect time.

Inuyasha smirked, and cracked his knuckles, as if to ready himself for the fight. "Sesshomaru, you're not leaving my sight..."

Sesshomaru knew that his inner-youkai was grinning. He launched himself at Inuyasha's crotch and bit down on the soft material and skin underneath, and he let his poison do the work. _'This Sesshomaru is glad all of his powers didn't leave him.'_ Inuyasha let out a howl of agony, and Sesshomaru released him, hitting the ground in a dead-run. He ran through the grasses, jumped over fallen trees and logs, and finally, when he couldn't sense Inuyasha, he stopped to look at his surroundings.

He knew this area well, for he often patrolled it when he was more of a youkai...literally.

He inwardly sighed as he saw the moon glistening on the lake, casting a delicate duplicate amongst the reflection of the still water. As he wearily walked towards the pool to drink, he felt sadness wash over him like a wave over the sand. So much had been lost in this time: his pride, the little respect he had for his brother, and he was now in a sense, lost. Sesshomaru felt immediate relief as the cool liquid filled his mouth, and it reminded him that as long as he knew where he was, the end wasn't upon him.

After he had his fill, he searched the small forest until he found what he was looking for: a tree with a very small hole in it. Sesshomaru sniffed around the area to make sure that there was no other animal inhabiting its depths, and crawled into the space. It was a bit of a tight fit, but it was enough for him to have a safe bed for the night. He could smell rain on the horizon, and he knew it wouldn't be too long before Inuyasha would come looking for him, thinking of all the ways he could kill him. The gods were for him on this terrible night after all, for the rain would mask his scent.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to a clear frame of mind.

XXxXxXxXX

Kagome awoke with a cold sweat, and sat up in her bed. _'What a horrible dream. I could've sworn that I heard Sesshomaru yelp in real life.'_ She stretched and wiped her eyes, then turned to look at the clock: it was only four o'clock in the morning.

Sighing, she put on her pink slippers, the ones with the cute little ears, and proceeded to walk down the stairs. She felt a twinge of sadness as she looked to her slippers, for one ear wasn't there. _'I shouldn't have been so mean. I guess I'll let him in, he's learned his lesson.' _

Kagome opened the door, expecting there to be a little ball of fluff curled in on itself. When she saw an empty blanket, she let out a gasp. Panic became her as she ran all around the property, in search of her little Sesshomaru.

When he didn't turn up anywhere, she knew what had happened. She wasn't dense, even though most thought that she was, and she knew that something bad had happened, and that thing was a certain dog demon that was going to be sat into eternity if he was the one who stole her puppy.

Kagome decided if she was going to get out of there, and get Sesshomaru it would have to be now.

Heedless of proper clothing, she ran to the shrine, threw open the door, and climbed halfway down the ladder and jumped. Colors flew around her, the mystifying shades of blue and crimson, but for once she wasn't entranced by their beauty; all she cared about was in finding her precious puppy again.

She looked up to the skies and saw that there was a gentle shade of yellow staining the horizon; it was dawn over here.

Promptly, she found the first stone to climb on, and proceeded to climb out of the well. The morning dew clung to the top of the well's wood, which made it difficult to climb out of. Kagome grunted and threw herself over the edge, and wound up falling face first in the dirt. She quickly dusted herself off, and looked around the familiar surroundings. _'I hope Sesshomaru's okay.' _

Thunder boomed overhead, and though the skies appeared clear, rain clouds unleashed a torrent of needle-thin drops. She groaned aloud and made a run for it, knowing that her slippers would be ruined, along with her pyjamas. Finding shelter was first, and then she had to look for Sesshomaru despite the weather. A voice told her that he would do the same for her if she was hurt, or lost.

Kaede's village came into view, and she knew that Kaede would have a change of clothes for her.

Ever the clairvoyant one, Kaede stepped out of the hut in the early morning rain. She saw Kagome, ushered her inside quickly, and made her change.

The moment the warm fabric hit her body, she sighed in relief. As she ran a hand through her tangled hair, Kagome voiced her inquiries. "Kaede, you haven't seen Inuyasha have you?"

Kaede shook her head. "Nay child, I haven't seen the brute. But Sango and Miroku did see him last night. Apparently, he had severe bite marks on his nether regions which were poisoned. Regardless he left a few hours ago, seeking revenge on the animal that did it to him." Kaede sighed heavily.

Kagome shot up and threw on a pair of enclosed boots that she had brought over from her time. Kaede didn't protest against it, and for that, Kagome was grateful; nothing was going to stop her. She ran into the forests by the well, knowing that Sesshomaru might not have gotten very far in his state. _'He must be so scared_...'

After an hour of searching the forests, calling Sesshomaru's name and covering herself with her hands from the rain, she found Inuyasha. She ran forward, prepared to unleash the fury of a woman scorned when the reality of sight crashed over her, like a roll of thunder.

Inuyasha was there, leaning over a very badly bleeding pup.

XXxXxXxXX

Inuyasha remembered smirking as he slashed his claws into Sesshomaru. His older brother had been sleeping when he yanked him from the shelter, threw him to the ground, and prepared to take his timely revenge. Sesshomaru had put up a good fight, but it was so apparent that he was weaker in this state. He just hadn't cared, for he recalled plenty of times when Sesshomaru had attempted to do battle with him and he was in a worse state.

His claws raked into Sesshomaru, and warm blood soaked his hands. Sesshomaru fell over, and the scent of blood was mixed with something else: salt.

The half-youkai looked up, and saw Kagome a few feet away from him, crying silent tears. Her eyes were puffy and blood-shot, and he knew that he had done wrong. _'This isn't good, I didn't want her to cry...this wasn't supposed to happen! I love her...'_

He wiped his hands clean of the blood and walked over to her, not knowing what to expect.

"Kagome, why... why are you crying?" Inuyasha began wiping a tear away.

Kagome shrugged off of his grip. "You jerk... how could you do that?" She screamed the last few words and pushed him aside to get to the body of the fallen pup, the body of his half-brother.

Inuyasha's ears detected the faint sound of a heartbeat, one that let him know that Sesshomaru was alive for the moment. His heart broke in halves in his chest when he saw Kagome pick up Sesshomaru's small body and kiss his nose.

He closed his eyes against this sight, and he felt the sting of guilt on his tongue, as well as the abysmal feeling of unrequited feelings. _'It hurts to watch the one you love be with another. But when the one you love hurts because of something you did...that hurts far worse.' _This was one hell of a time to come to that conclusion.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw that Sesshomaru had reverted back to his humanoid appearance, and that his head was in Kagome's lap. She was brushing the hair from his eyes, silently crying.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard the slight fluttering of a heartbeat and then, nothing.

XXxXxXxXX

_A/N: No killing the author XD I promise you another chapter... but I do have some other stories I have to write and such so please bear with me... I think 2-3 weeks and the LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER WILL BE OUT! I have decided there will be a sequel because of how I am going to end this... Will it have a happy ending? Well this won't ..._

_Thank you for reading! Please review!_

_Note from the BETA: AUGH! How could she kill off Sesshomaru? How could Inuyasha be so cruel? *sobs* I sure hope this ends happily...*dies* _


	5. Farewell Sesshomaru

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! But if I did Kikyou would be dead... God she pisses me off... XD_

_A/N: Now, this is the last chapter people! Are we ready to see if Sesshomaru dies or not? I shall have a small Author's Note at the end! The quote should give you a hint about this chapter ;D_

_"You have to know the past to understand the present." – Author Unknown_

_Puppy Instincts_

_Chapter Five – Farewell Sesshomaru_

Kagome wondered if she'd ever stop crying. She had witnessed deaths before, and had been the cause of purifying many a demon...but she had never been so close to someone who had passed away before. Hot trails of moisture slid down her cheeks, and with each tear, her heart broke a little bit more as she gazed down at the fallen puppy. _'I can't believe Inuyasha would do something so heartless...'_

The hesitant, subtle spark of an idea came to her, and it filled her with a small hope.

Gently, she set Sesshomaru's head on the ground, wiped her eyes, and stood up. In order to do this however, she was going to have to ask Inuyasha for assistance, something she was against.

To save Sesshomaru's life however, there were no other choices.

She sighed aloud in defeat. "Inu... Inuyasha... can you come here for a minute?" She tried to keep the anger and sadness out of her voice, and for the moment, it worked. Inuyasha walked towards her, and his ears were flat against his head, matching the forlorn expression on his face. As far as she was concerned, he_ should've _felt this way.

He stopped a foot away from her, and she looked to his face. His eyes were swimming with sorrow, anger, and above all, pure shame.

What she said would more than likely snap him out of this state. "Inuyasha... I promise I won't be angry at you if you help me with this." Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he made no motion of agreement. "Can you please help me carry Sesshomaru? I can't do it by myself, I don't want to hurt him worse than...he already is." A voice told her that he WAS dead and that there was no stopping that. What she was doing was futile her mind told her, but she refused to listen to logic.

Tears came again as Inuyasha sighed aloud. She looked up at him pleadingly, and she knew that even if she had to get Sesshomaru on her back and drag his feet on the ground, she would make do.

Then, Inuyasha nodded. She smiled to him and bent down to where Sesshomaru's body lay. Quickly, she shredded part of her shirt to bandage the still-bleeding wound on his chest, all the while wondering if this plan would work. This was hardly the time for what ifs however.

Inuyasha picked Sesshomaru up in his arms, and for a moment, she saw the face of someone who had lost a family member, the face of someone who was trapped in the clutches of the beast of Guilt itself.

"Get on my back. Tell me where you want to go." His voice sounded dry, like parched timber. She nodded and quickly gripped his back, preparing herself for what was to come.

"Take me to Rin."

xXxXx

After what seemed like a lifetime of searching, Inuyasha finally found the group he was looking for. As he traveled, two thoughts occupied Kagome's mind: the first was the thought that Inuyasha might've been taking his time with finding the group, for he didn't wish for her plan of revival to work. She instantly chided herself for the thought, for all the while Inuyasha traveled, she saw that his face was narrowed with intense concentration; he was doing his best, and there was no way he could've fabricated that.

Also, she knew that with every second that passed, precious time was slipping away. There had to be a rule with bringing youkai back to life, some sort of time-limit that was allowed in the grand scheme of the universe. Kagome was worried that she was toying with forces far beyond her control.

Inuyasha landed on a small patch of grass, and she saw the ones that she needed to see.

Ever so carefully, Inuyasha set Sesshomaru on the ground, all the while Kagome eased herself off of his back.

Currently, Rin had been holding the reins of the two-headed dragon youkai as it grazed, and she was accompanied by the toad imp as he daydreamed in the clouds. Rin looked her way, smiled, and let go of the dragon's reins, much to the boisterous protests of Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru's brother, and Kagome!" Her smile was so wide and innocent, it made Kagome's heart ache to think of what had happened to the child's guardian. Rin politely bowed to her, and then looked over to where Sesshomaru's body lay. "Why is Lord Sesshomaru on the ground? Is he sleeping?"

Kagome bit her lip to keep from crying out, and the pain distracted her. "Yes, Rin, he's sleeping. We brought him back to you so that you could take him back to his home. Can you do that for me?" She bent down to the child's eye level and gently tousled the girl's hair.

Rin nodded seriously and ran off to get the dragon. Jaken waddled over, and he peered at Sesshomaru's body for the longest time, almost as if to detect a flaw in their plan. Kagome held her breath, for if the loud-mouthed toad exclaimed that his Lord wasn't breathing, they would have a disaster on top of this calamity on their hands. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

Inuyasha picked Sesshomaru up and set him against the dragon's back. Rin climbed on and gripped her Lord from behind, almost as if she were in a sense, protecting him from falling off. "Don't worry, Kagome! We'll make sure my Lord gets some rest!" The dragon snorted and began floating in the air, much to Jaken's loud protests that they were leaving him behind. He grabbed the tail and managed to crawl onto the saddle before they were too high up.

Rin turned around and waved, and all the while Kagome prayed that they would make it to the castle before it was too late. There was nothing more she could do, and her theory was that if Sesshomaru was back in his homeland, that he would miraculously heal. It was a long-shot. But it was all that she had.

"Kagome...?" Inuyasha asked.

She needed physical contact, physical reassurance that reminded her that she wasn't just a formless entity composed of sorrow right then.

Kagome pivoted on her heel and allowed for Inuyasha to put his arms around her. She bunched her hands into the material of his haori, and the tears flowed freely. These tears declared her confusion over these past few days, and she wondered how any of this could've happened. These tears reminded her that the half-youkai that she had freed and befriended was not the same boy she knew if he was capable of murder. And above all, these tears were for her fear of Sesshomaru dying before he had the chance to experience a lesson out of becoming a puppy again.

Inuyasha gently picked her up, and before she knew it, she was back to Kaede's hut. He set her on a futon and left without a word. She knew that he thought it was for the best, and he was right; for the moment, she just couldn't look at him in the same way.

Kagome looked up at Kaede with tear-filled eyes, and the wise priestess came closer to her, and gently put her hand on Kagome's head.

"Never fear child, I know how you feel." Kagome looked up to her, wondering what she meant by that. Kaede chuckled softly. "I was not always an old lady! But I lost my love to a war."

Kagome silently felt tears slip from her eyes as she listened attentively to Kaede's story of love and loss. Then, Kaede comforted her with soothing words on how she was a lovely child that deserved nothing but the utmost happiness.

After awhile, the tears stopped and she was able to communicate the entire story, from the very beginning. Kaede smoothed her fingers through her hair all throughout the tale, and afterwards, she felt her eyes slip closed.

"Rest, child. All will be well." Kagome wanted to protest, but there was no stopping the claim sleep had on her body.

Sesshomaru awoke to the largest pair of brown eyes he had ever seen, eyes that were staring down at him in utmost concern. He closed his eyes, not wanting to look at Rin just yet. He knew where he was, and he also knew an important fact: he didn't just turn into a pup on accident, nor was it randomized. _'This Sesshomaru wishes he had heeded his father's words, for he did warn me that something like this would occur...' _

_-Three Hundred and Fifty Years ago-_

_"Sesshomaru, listen to me: if you do not heed these words, there will be a test thrust upon you when you least suspect it. This will take precendence over all else in your life. You will revert back to your puppyhood, and it will leave you defenseless. It's a common criterion with all youkai rulers. For example, if you were a boar youkai, you would turn into a piglet, and so forth. Your mind would be the same, but your powers would diminish, as would your body." _

_Sesshomaru remembered scoffing at this, thinking that his father was playing him a fool. His father noted that he wasn't listening at all, and he let out a hefty sigh as he walked towards him. He lay a slender hand on his shoulder, and looked deep into his eyes. Sesshomaru could almost hear his thoughts: he was called the ice prince for a reason by his mother, and all knew him as being brave, cunning, and intelligent. However, what Sesshomaru despised was the thought of his father telling him how the future would play out. _

_His father's words broke through his thoughts. "If you do not learn to be a kind and just ruler, this test will come and it will be a great ordeal. It will challenge you in ways you cannot begin to comprehend at this age." Sesshomaru recalled not budging an inch, nor was he phased in the least. His father sighed aloud. " I should tell you how to finish the test, but then there really wouldn't be a point of all of this, now would there?" _

_His father winked at him and took to the skies in his huge dog form._

Sesshomaru opened his eyes once more, and he saw that Rin was nowhere to be found. He decided to break his iron decorum and sigh outloud, something he never would've done in any company. He sat up slowly and gaged that he was still alive, and ran a hand down his chest to inspect the wound. When he saw his claws and his light-coloured skin, he was jolted awake instantly. His normal hands had returned, and he was back to normal.

Had he not been a youkai of high-status he would've leaped out of bed and danced for joy.

Sesshomaru slowly rose from the bed, and gently eased himself off the futon. He quickly located other garments that would be suitable for such a day of celebration. He grabbed a haori that was more decorative than his usual dress, and placed it on his body. He let out a sigh of relief when the fabric touched his skin, for it was a symbol of needing to wear clothes again; he was once again himself.

Quickly, Sesshomaru attached his swords and left out his spiked pauldron and cuirass, knowing that where he was going, he would have no need for armor.

He left his quarters, searching for Jaken so that he could relay a message. After looking through the entire castle thoroughly and bidding his servants acknowledgments, he found the imp outside. The toad was playing with Rin, and he had been tossing small colored stones into a pile, and he appeared to be having a genuinely good time. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked at the fact that even though the toad ranted and raved about how disgusting humans were, how he was so willing to make time for the child.

"Jaken... you will take care of the castle and Rin until I return."

Before Jaken could get a word in, and before Rin could rise, Sesshomaru took off. He would greet them properly later.

Flying over Inuyasha's forest, Sesshomaru landed in a small glade outside of the village. He found a human girl picking herbs alongside the valley, and he informed her that he wanted to see the young priestess in the village, for he had a message to relay to her. The girl nodded hastily and took off, her eyes wide and wondering all the while. He knew this was strange, odd, out-of-character for him...but he didn't care; he had to thank the girl.

_'This Sesshomaru has developed a friendship with the human girl...' _Mentally, he scoffed at his words, but beneath the armor lay the subconscious truth: he was friends with her.

He waited silently until he spotted Kagome. She walked over to him, and all the while, he saw that her eyes were bright and wondering. He knew that she had suspected that he had died from the wound his brother inflicted upon him, and that was the last she saw of him. It was because of her quick thinking that he was alive.

Every human in the village was watching him, and he knew that they would fly into a rage if he was to do anything to harm her. This wouldn't do.

Motioning silently for her to follow him, not bothering to see if she pursued him or not, Sesshomaru turned on his heel. The sounds of her footsteps alerted him to the fact that she obeyed him. He felt his mouth twitch upwards into a transient smile. She trusted him enough to follow him, and that said something.

They came into the clearing that held the well in the middle of the glade, and he suddenly halted in his stride. Kagome had obviously not paid any attention to where they were headed, and as such, her toes hit his heels, and her nose bumped into the middle of his back.

Before she could react, apologize, or begin stammering, Sesshomaru turned around with his youkai speed and pulled her into an embrace. He heard her gasp, and the way her heartbeat escalated didn't fall upon deaf ears. "This Sesshomaru has learned that this is what you humans do when you wish to say you are sorry, or when you wish to say thank you." He said all this blandly, but all the while, he felt warmth permeate from every pore on his body. He resisted the urge that told him that he could never release this girl again, both from his arms and from his life.

He was never one to fall victim to the instinct of the heart.

Gently, Sesshomaru released her body and he saw that she was gaping up at him like he had grown a second head. She didn't blink for a few moments, and he rephrased his previous statement: perhaps he had grown several heads. Or, that she had seen a ghost. That was well put, for he had been sleeping and recovering from the "challenge" as his late father put it for the past two weeks.

In the time that he had been dressing, Myouga had informed him that Naraku had been defeated, which had been one of two sole obligations. In short, he was angry that he hadn't been able to partake in the slaying of that vile kumo.

Those claims were disturbing, and they told him he had to act. And act he would.

Before Kagome could say a word, much less react, he pushed her backwards into the well.

Kagome had never known real shock until Sesshomaru had grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Forget the time when she caught Inuyasha rooting through her underwear drawer, this moment took every award ever created.

However, nothing compared to the moment of unparalleled terror and awe she felt when Sesshomaru literally pushed her into the well. She supposed she should've expected this retaliation on Sesshomaru's part.

The swirling lights circled around her as she fell deep, deep into the abyss of the well. The colors clung to her, swarming around her head, almost as if they longed to drown her. She landed on the ground with a thud, and it took her a moment to find her bearings.

Quickly, she clambered to her feet and gripped the rope ladder that her mother had recently placed there, and she climbed halfway up, and hit the bottom. There were no colours, and no birdsong; there was nothing. She had to go back there eventually, both to face Sesshomaru and to face what he wanted with her.

Kagome hauled herself out of the well, and walked towards the opening of the door. She gripped the door handles and swung them open, and took in a sharp intake of breath. She was face to face with a striped visage, yellow eyes, and familiar white hair...

Sesshomaru took a step towards her, and she took a step backwards, repeating the process until she was only a few feet away from the stairs that led down the well. Kagome knew that she would fall if she continued in this pattern. Either she would die by falling down the stairs like a klutz, or Sesshomaru would kill her right now for disgracing him in his...other state.

She never dreamed that any of this could happen in a matter of days. Sesshomaru had come here to reprimand her for treating him like a good for nothing puppy, a normal dog and house-pet...and for that, the insult couldn't have been any higher.

Miraculously, she found her voice. "Sesshomaru...I'm sorry..." She managed to choke this out, but fear paralyzed her throat like a large iron vise.

Helplessly, she watched as Sesshomaru took a few steps towards her, a smirk twitching his mouth upwards. Kagome moved back one step, though he was two feet from her. _'All the good it would do me, he'd kill me before I would reach the edge of the well. Even if I could jump down there, I'd die by breaking my neck.'_

Sesshomaru's voice shattered any more thoughts. "I have waited five-hundred long years to do this."

And with a loud snarl, Sesshomaru lunged at Kagome.

END!

_A/N: And that my dearest readers, is that... _

_Now onto something amazing... a LOVELY GIRL has done some amazing artwork for this story so go check it out NOW!_

_http : / nolandis . deviantart . com / # / d3l2z4d_

_http : / nolandis . deviantart . com / # / d3l1z14_

_http : / nolandis . deviantart . com / # / d3kzkcd_

_& my favourite =D_

_http : / nolandis . deviantart . com / # / d3kzjly_

_Please have a look they are A-FUCKING-MAZING! Leave a review please... would mean a lot to me :)_

_Thanks for reading,_

_Saz (The Silent Black Violin)_

_BETA: Woah...0.o...I never expected that from Sesshers! XO But the important thing is, he's not dead! :) The sequel is underfoot-I believe-and I'd love to know what you think of my Master's story! ^_^_


	6. Authors Note! Sequel is Up!

Quick A/N;

For all those that only follow this story... the SEQUEL IS UP!

Please have a read and REVIEW because you love me :)

.net/s/7324347/1/


End file.
